


The Fair Gals of Dakota

by kangeiko



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Alice Isringhausen, some time later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fair Gals of Dakota

**Author's Note:**

> For Suburban Noir, for Yuletide 2008. Huge enormous thanks to Vicky O, who did an amazing beta on this (and who has a much better musical ear than I ever could.)

Here she comes, walking through the  
door in her lovely blue dress,  
collar tight about her neck like a -

(noose!)

\- bright pearl choker.

She knows these steps,  
can dance this dance  
with her lovely eyes closed -

(four feet above the scaffold!)

\- and isn't she a picture,  
oh isn't she a picture,  
this fair Dakota gal.

With her fair skin, cheeks a-blush  
and her sharp eyes, dark as night  
she beckons you with her pretty gloved -

(claws!)

\- hands around her fan.

She knows these steps,  
can dance this dance  
with her lovely eyes closed -

(four feet above the scaffold!)

So here's to the gold-rush mines  
and the rich banks and bright towns  
and the gentlemen in top hats, too.  
And the ladies with their jewelled pins -

they know these steps  
they can dance this dance  
with their lovely eyes closed -

(four feet above the scaffold!)

\- and aren't they a picture,  
oh aren't they a picture,  
those fair Dakota gals.

They're so lovely, with such class! -  
And here's to pretty Miss Alice,  
that dancing' South Dakota lass.

(Alice!)

Who'll take your hand.

She knows these steps,  
can dance this dance  
with her lovely eyes closed -

(four feet above the scaffold!)

\- and isn't she a picture  
oh isn't she a picture,  
this fair Dakota gal.

She'll dance through your game, your room  
and never will she falter;  
for soon you'll drop, hit the floor -

(Hard!)

like a ten-stone halter.

Oh, she knows these steps,  
can dance this dance  
with her lovely eyes closed -

(four feet above the scaffold!)

\- and isn't she a picture  
oh isn't she a picture,  
this - fair - Dakota - gal!

 

*

fin


End file.
